The Bindings of Derelict Child
by StereotyphicalCorsairLass
Summary: In four years ago, a young boy becomes a prisoner of his own room. Four years later, the prisoner escapes through the trapdoor under his rug. The real reason? His insane over-religious mother who wants to sacrifice him to "God". Now he has to survive, met unlikely companions and enemies, and find some horrible secrets that is kept dark from himself. Will he succeed? Or die trying?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

**T****he Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**The author's note: **__This is revised version of prologue in my very first fan fiction. If there is any mistake, please kindly tell me either in PM or Reviews. Now go read this fan fiction. (06/10/13)_

* * *

There is a widow, whose name is Sarah Bethany Faust and her son; Isaac lived in a small yet comfortable hill house. The house itself is one of the most beautiful houses in the Moriah Town as it has a colorful garden and clean lawn. It is also offers one of the magnificent, mist-covered view of the town during daybreak.

Sarah is a bubbly plump homemaker and tailor who have a big, friendly brown eyes and an illuminated, gleaming teeth whenever she is smiling. She has a bubbly personality and made friends with anyone else without awkwardness. She mends clothes for living and does housework diligently. When she has a free time, she likes to chatter with her fellow homemaker friends and watching the Christian broadcast on the television in the evenings.

Her only son Isaac, who is a cheerful, yet has a very fragile personality as he always bullied by the kids. He likes to drawing pictures and playing with his toys. Sometimes, whenever Sarah has a free time, she will look at her son's drawing and commented it that is the most beautiful piece of art she ever seen. She even encourages him to improve his drawing skills. She also hoped that one day he would become an artist. As it was a perfect life for Sarah and her son, great turmoil happened.

In some months later, a new television show, which entitled "Divine Prayers for the Christ", launched in the Christian broadcast. Sarah's curiosity was aroused about the new show, as it was the most frequent topic of conversation around the town as it was very entertaining. Her friends also frequently converse about it, especially the televangelist, who has a very great personality and a dreamboat.

As her curiosity reached its climax, Sarah decided to end it by watching the reruns of last episodes. Later in the evening, after she finished all of her works, she sit on the couch and took a television remote to turns it on. While she was watching the show, she remembered the topic of conversations between her friends earlier. They were right about it. She was spell bounded by it, as the show itself is the most entertaining show she ever seen compared to the older shows in the Christian broadcast. The televangelist is indeed is exactly the same person that she imagine before. She also learned the televangelist's name is Louis Natas Cypher. Even since then, she become addicted to it and watch the show almost daily.

* * *

Several weeks later, Sarah was watching the entertaining show as usual when suddenly; she heard a voice calling at her from the above. At first, she found it was very strange as there is no other person in the house than herself and her son. After she heard the voice for some several times, she has grown familiar to it. She even convinced herself that it is the one of the divine messengers of God's voice.

One day, the voice communicates with her. She firmly listened what it is saying and shocked. The voice told devastating news. Her only son, Isaac corrupted by sin due to all of the worldly possession he owned and ordered her to save her son. She obeyed its order and convinced to it that she will do her best to save her son. Then, she got off from the couch and rushing toward her son's room.

Isaac, who was playing with his toys, shocked when he saw his mother's unusual actions. He always know that his mother rarely get up from the couch while a show were broadcasting unless she wants to use the bathroom or to turn off the stove that she forgot to turn off in the kitchen. Caught by his curiosity, he put down his toys and sheepishly tailed his mother who is heading to his room.

When he reached at his room, he peeped at the door side for a clear view. He was shocked as he witnessed a devastating sight in his whole life.

He saw his mother hastily torn his Meat Boy and Time Fcuk posters off from the wall and throw them into the dustbin. When she done with the poster tearing, she unlocks his toy chest and opens it. Then, she put all of his toys into a big, black plastic bag. She also opened his closet and took all of his clothes into the plastic bag including his wearing right now. However, she left the torn, faded clothes, as she believes that baring your body often without a single thread around yourself is very sinful.

"You are not allowed to play with your toys anymore," his mother said.

"But why, mother?" Isaac asked.

However, his mother cast a frown at him and left without a word.

* * *

Some days later, Sarah heard the voice from the above again. This time, the voice tells her that her job not done yet and she is disappointing woman. Sarah shocked and protested to the voice that she had done as it asked. When she calmed down a bit, the voice told her that Isaac is still corrupted. It instructs her to isolate her son from all that is evil in the world and he must confess his sins for some years. The voice also told her that she rewarded greatly after she accomplished the final test. When she heard about it, Sarah smiled and said she has a faith on the voice. The voice pleased by her determination. She asked what her actions would be but the voice was suddenly disappeared from her mind. Sarah tried to communicate with the voice but no response. Sarah thinks about the reward and she smiled. However, it was not a sweet smile, but a mad man smile. Now, she knows what to do...

Isaac is sitting at the foot of the couch. He is staring at the empty floor. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. He traced toward the hand and saw his mother.

"Mother?" said Isaac with a weak smile. However, all of sudden, Isaac found himself forcefully dragged toward his room by his own mother.

"Mother, please. Mother, you still love me right. Don't lock me, please," he pleaded while crying.

However, his pleas were fall into a deaf ear. Then, he shoved into his room and landed on the cold, hard floor. As he trying to get up, he heard the sound of his door locked. He tried to open the door forcefully with all his might but it does not budge. He realized that it cannot opened from inside.

He burst into tears as he banged the door, while hoping that his mother changed her mind and unlocked the door. However, his effort is useless as there is no respond after for some time. He whimpered as he lies down on the floor and curled into fetal position. Like a bird in the cage, he never seen again... (Cue sad violin song.)

* * *

_Well, the prologue for this story is finished... My apologies if it was too long for a prologue. Now for some facts:_

_Meat Boy and Time Fcuk are other works by Mr. Edmund McMillen. _

_Isaac's mother name (Sarah) actually based on the Bible._

_Isaac and his mother's last name (Faust) maybe based on the main character's name of literature book, "Dr. Faustus" or something like that (Google it, duh). (The "Faust" last name maybe significant and important in later chapters.)_

_Before you comment this and that, I made some changes from the original plot so it will become more realistic._

_Enough for rambling thanks for reading :) _

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	2. Chapter 1 - Four Years Later

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction of **"The Bindings of Isaac". **It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__This is the revised version of chapter one - "Four Years Later" as for (06/10/13). Enjoy :)._

* * *

In four years later after the incident, the scorching summer sunshine greeted the cool autumn winds and left as the leaves of the trees changed from lush green into rusty brown. As the leaves fall down, the inhabitant of the Moriah Town were marveled by the view of the town that were decorated with autumn colors from the hilltop as it was looked so magnificent. Everyone except for Sarah who has been locked herself for over four years. Her drastic changes of personality have become a frequent topic of conversation among the homemakers from a bubbly, friendly homemaker into a perpetual frowner and coldhearted person. Many people attempted to chat with her but she respond them by giving one of her cold glare, spitting curse words loudly at them and slammed the front door loudly in front of them (What a horrible woman...)

The situation has becoming from bad to worse. The once beautiful hill house has reduced into a worn out state. Cobwebs and dust now cover the house itself. The plants wilted and surrounded by green floating mass of wild weeds, decomposed garbage, and animal bones that it stank into the high heavens.

One day, a group of homemakers was gossiping near the path to the hill house. "Ever since Sarah watched that show, she suddenly shunned herself from all of us," said the one of the homemakers.

"I wonder what happened to her. Do you have suggestion, ladies?" she asked.

"Well, I have one suggestion about her, Martha," answered the other homemakers.

"Go ahead, Esther." said Martha.

Esther clears her throat. "I think she is still grieving of her husband's death. In addition, maybe Luke resembled to her late husband. That's why her behavior is changed."

"Luke? Excuse me. You got to be pulling my leg, Esther" scoffed the third homemaker with her hands on her hips. "Luke has nothing to do with him and I don't see his resemblance in his looks. Beside, compare to that antisocial, shady bum, Luke is more like a sociable person than he is. That bum never interacts with us and the whole town."

"Ruth, it's unpleasant to say like that," said Martha.

"Well, are you trying to defend that long dead Mr. Faust? Hah! Good luck with that, Martha! He is very thankful with your gratitude, eh?"

"(Point at Martha accusingly) Well, -I'm-So-Perfect-And-Deadpanned, nice effort. Nice job you got there. You just making him cry."

"(Crossed her arms) Make me."

As the situation would get worse, Esther decided to intervene. "Stop it! Please, no more conversation about the late Mr. Faust for now. Sarah might be hurting inside if she heard that." Martha and Ruth stopped their bickering and there was a long silence except for the sound of the autumn breeze.

"Well, ladies" Martha finally spoke. "Instead talking about him, why not we talk about Sarah's only son, Isaac? Shall we?".

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen this kiddo for over four years," said Ruth. "I wondered what happened to him."

Esther let a long sigh, "Poor kid...,"

As the homemakers continued their conversation, someone is observing them behind the dusty window of the hill house...

* * *

In a room of the hill house, a slightly lean young boy in no more than 12 years in age is sitting cross-legged on the floor while writing something on a paper with a broken pencil. The boy's head was bald are now replaced with greasy, unkempt shoulder-length brown hair with a black hairclip, in order to keep stray hair strands from blocking his view. His ragged clothes become even much faded. He is wearing a red rubber band on his left arm. The rubber band is a useful item to tie his hair into a ponytail as just in case he wants to do something. The darkness of the room did not bother him now as his big brown eyes with slightly hint of green were getting used to it. As he finished the letter, he looked at the contents of the paper that he wrote and read silently. It was a letter to Guppy, his pet cat (must be dead now).

_Dear Guppy,  
It has been a Four years since I have locked in my own room. You must remember from the first letter that I send you from four years ago. At least she do not know the secret compartment which I put my papers, pencils and even my makeshift necessities. Otherwise, I cannot write you a letter to you. Recently I have heard some strange noise under my rug. Could be the monster that dwells under the rug, waiting for a time to catch me and eat me... Maybe I just have to think about it. I promise that I will write you later once I found out about it. If I dare…  
- XOXO Isaac_

As Isaac finished reading his letter, he sighs heavily. The contents of all his letters to Guppy are identical even for over four years. He wishes that there were something interesting to write to his cat. He could write a letter to Guppy that he discovered an almost empty explosive powder in a jar while he dropped his pencil in a crack on a floor and filled the remaining powder with a heavy medium-sized black ball and tied some rope around the top of the ball to make a bomb in last year. However, reconsider as he considers it as a ridiculous event and did not want his mother to found out his talent. He had a talent to make things out from scraps. Isaac looks toward the orange, faded rug. Even for four years, his childish innocence never left him, as he still believes that something is living under the rug.

The memory of the four years ago is still fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday. He still remembered that his mother suddenly tore all of his posters and his toys even the show was not over yet. Some weeks later, his mother locked him in his familiar prison and he started to weep. He vaguely surrender after for sometime and starts living in a imprisoned life. He looked at the recently wrote letter for a last time and put them in a secret compartment where he put all of his letters. Yet, beyond his knowledge, there is something he does not know about what will happened next...

* * *

At the same time, a woman in her late 40s was staring on her favorite show in the Christian broadcast. For over four years, her appearance has dramatically changed. Her friendly brown eyes reduced into brown glazed, bloodshot eyes, her favorite brightly colored pink dress with orange polka dot are now much more than before, her body become a shapeless lump and even mistaken for a 50 years old woman (AHHHHH!). Sarah refuse to move out from the couch as today is the special day for the show (What a couch potato...I:T).

Her eyes widen as she heard the announcer speak, "And now, presenting, Louis Natas Cypher.". The camera shows the different audiences applause happily. Then, the camera cut into the dashing evangelist who was standing on the stage that in front of them.

The fair skinned evangelist is in his mid-30, he have blonde sandy hair and beard, sparkling azure eyes, and wearing warm brown suit with orange tie. He is wearing black thick-rimmed glasses and holding a King James Version bible.

The evangelist gave one of his warmest gleaming white smiles toward the camera and starts to speak in charismatic tone, "Good evening, my beloved flocks. As you know, I am not just an evangelist, but I 'm also a great and truly sincere friend. For those who followed this gospel for the first time, I welcome you warmly to the flock. My name is Louis Natas Cypher and I shall be your shepherd. I am a God's shepherd who shall guide the lost flocks into the true path that was created by God himself."

Louis takes a deep breath for a while and continued, "Today, god truly blessed all of us. God shield all of us from all of Satan's temptation. Satan has tempted all of us with his seven deadly sins so we could not be with God in Heaven and kept us in Hell. Alas, praise God, for being with us for over four years. Let us applaud in joy for our divine anniversary. Hallelujah!" As if was a cue from the evangelist, the audiences applause and cheering.

Sarah's lips curled into a cracked smile. The wild crowd cheering thrills her. She was as if a wayward sheep, wandering aimlessly on the field, called reality, until she found her dwellings from a shepherd with comforting and reassuring voice and followed him into the true path of Christianity for over four years. She vaguely remembered a voice. A voice from above who command her to isolate her son from the vicious outside world that could infect him with sins and be a prisoner of familiar prison. All of sudden, she heard the voice again.

"**You've done as I asked...**" said the voice. "**However, I still questioned of your devotion to me.**" Then, there was a long silence. Sarah was anxious of what the voice will test her devotion to it. She has already taken away his material world possession and locks him up. As it taken forever, the voice finally spoke again.

"**To prove your faith, I will ask one last thing of you...**" Sarah smiled in relived as she got out from her anxiety. She has waited for so long just for the ultimate last test from the Heavens. _Just one more of this test, then I will be rewarded as a faithful woman and become one of God's favorite_, she thought as she finally has something to brag with her friends and the townspeople about it.

"Yes, lord! Anything..." she begged.

As the voice heard her pleas, she imagined that it nodded its head. Then it speaks, "**To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice...**" After the voice, reveal the final test, Sarah wondered what would be the sacrifice. She already sacrifices her friendship with the townspeople. She even committed some serial murder of her son's pet.

"What will be the sacrifice, my lord?" she asked but there is no respond. After a long silence, the voice commands her. "**I have decided that your son will be the sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to prove me you love me above all else**." Sarah glued in spot after heard the most outrageous order. However, for the sake of becoming God's favorite.

"Yes, lord." she said as her cracked smile turned into a sinister grin. She got up and heading toward the kitchen.

However, she did not notice the televangelist suddenly turned into a horned black creature with massive wings and goat's hoofs. The creature's red eyes were piercing as it has burgundy cornea, no pupils and shrunken iris. The stage morphed into a cold, hard place with fire and brimstone. The smiling audiences are slowly turning into eyeless scrawny pale-skinned souls.

To make the situation even worst, the creature wears a very sinister smile and starts to cackle as the souls cried an anguish moan. It seems the creature wills not using the masquerade anymore as it was contented over something that already been fated in long time ago. Now, it has only begun...

* * *

_Facts and useful notes:_

_The homemakers' name (Ruth, Esther and Martha) might base on the Bible (?). _

_Isaac's talent is referring to MacGyver. It's my head cannon interpretation of how he started with a bomb when you played as Isaac in the original game._

_For Louis's appearance in the story, imagine he has the appearance like Leonardo DiCaprio (is it the right spelling?) in the latest movie, "Django Unchained"._

_**Bold words like this **used for ominous person and person with otherworldly voice such as God, The voice from above, and supernatural beings. _

"_These Italic words" used for thoughts..._

_I think I am done. And thanks for reading_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**

_P.S. The dialogs are lame :/_


	3. Chapter 2 - Unknown Depths Below

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction of **"The Bindings of Isaac". **It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__This is the continuation of chapter one (read it if you do not or to understand the storyline if it is not clear to you) and revised version of chapter two – "Unknown Depths Below" for (06/10/13). Please just keep reading :)._

* * *

Sarah grinned maniacally as she heading toward the kitchen. After all those years, she has done as exactly as the voice instructs her. On her thought, she knows that once her task is done, God will be proud of her as a devoted and faithful woman for it and reward her greatly. However, in order to achieve for that, all she have to do is murder her only son and offer his life as a sacrifice to God (Is this paganism or what? |:T)

As she reached her destination, she quickly opened and rummaging the content of the kitchen drawers and cabinets to search for a sharp murder weapon. After for some time later, she found excactly what she wanted and took out from the drawer. It is a large, wooden handle butcher knife. Sarah sharpens the knife which in a sorry state with an old, battered knife sharpener. After, she finished it, she stare at her silver reflection for a moment. The sickly smile on her cracked lips were formed (This is confusing, right? \:).

* * *

Far from the kitchen and inside in his familiar cage, he was reading a bible with a help from a broken matchstick as the sky grew darker and need to see it very clearly. He is eyes were transfixed as the bible stories captivated him by forming vivid images in his mind. In the old testaments , a raven-haired woman and her silver-haired husband exiled from the paradise for eating the forbidden fruit, a one-eyed silver-haired teenager who is in no more than 15 years old murdered his raven-haired younger brother for having a better offering to God, a long-haired man with brown locks took his enemies with him to death by smashing the temple pillars with his very last strength. While in the new testaments, a curly-haired blonde maiden is freed from the clucthes of the seven demons that possessed her by a certain prophet, and a pale brunette man with piercing gray eyes betrayed the prophet for 30 silver coins from the prophet's enemy (where's his fez, anyway?)

Suddenly, Isaac's biblical fantasies interrupted as he heard a footsteps heading toward the stairs, causing him to snap back into reality. He heard the bedroom door were unlocked and knocking sound.

"Isaac... Open up..." demanded his mother in her attempted soft voice. "I am setting you free... So open up, sweetie..." (This is like some sort of slasher movie. Except the murderer is the protagonist's very own _MOTHER_ O_O)

Isaac tempted to open the door straight away, but he felt a divine force ordered him to look through the crack on his door. Through the crack on the door, Isaac saw his mother were holding a large knife and horrified by it.

"Come on, sweetie... Open up. I have a surprise for you...," cooed his mother with a slightly hint of impatience. (Scary... -_-)

However, Isaac knew straight away as it was not a very pleasant surprise, it was a trap. He knew that as he opened the door, his mother stab him with the knife. He saw images of himself being murdered and dismember afterward (thanks to the same divine force) cause him to curl on the floor and trembled in fear. He knew that his attempt to abscond as his mother had the window grilled four years ago. As he scrambled around his room to find a hiding place, he tripped on the faded rug. He got up on his feet and look at the rug. He questioned as how he could trip over the rug. Without any further delay, he reached his hand to touch the rug and felt something has a cold metal and a wooden surface. He removed the rug aside and saw a trapdoor that leads to basement that hidden underneath the rug.

"ISAAC! FOR GOD SAKE, OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR!" shouted his mother as she already grew impatient. "I GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR OR I BREAK IN TO YOUR ROOM AND KILL YOU!" Isaac felt a chill to his bone as he heard his mother would break into his room.

Without hesitation, he flung the hatch just in time as his mother burst in to his room. Shocked by his mother's sudden appearance, Isaac was shocked as his mother drastically changed from a friendly, kind plump woman into a wicked and ugly crone with a bloodshot glare (the horror. THE HORROR! AHHHHH!). As his mother charged at him, he quickly throws himself downward into unknown depths below...

* * *

After witnessing her son's departure into the basement, Sarah rushed into her bedroom and rummaging in the dresser for something that is important to her. Then, she found what she has been looking for and took out a bottle of pills.

The bottle of pills that she took out from the dresser has not only have one of those ordinary pills, but the pills also gave some extraordinary effects such as the one that able to make one into a giant person that able to critically injure somebody with just one stomp. Sarah has waited a very long time. She has been waiting for so long to use the pills and she knew exactly where her son _REALLY_ had gone to... (insert dramatic sound here. Oh wait! Here is it, dun,dun,DUN...)

* * *

_It is still very short even I revise this thing. :(. Whatever, now for some facts and notes:_

_The Bible stories characters that were forming in Isaac's head may be some kind of foreshadowing (or not XD) for some characters in some chapters later._

_The bottle of pills that Isaac's mother took out from dresser actually based from an in-game item that gives you a random pill when you press space bar and took some new rooms to recharge it. The effect of the pills may vary, from giving good effects such as health up (gives you an extra heart container, permanently), balls of steel (giving two soul hearts) to giving bad effects such as bad trip (you lose one heart. Do not worry, you can heal up) and even useless (funny XD) effects such as puberty (cause Isaac sprouting some black strands), I found pills "and I ate it" (cause Isaac to make a silly face while saying "durr...") and bad gas (Isaac is farting 0_0, but it is useful when the enemies are near)._

_I am done. Thanks for reading._

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	4. Interlude 1 - Familiar Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction of **"The Bindings of Isaac". **It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__This sequence was in the upcoming Chapter 3, but it was too long for the whole chapter. Therefore, I made this into an interlude. I hope this will keep your mind preoccupied while waiting for the Chapter 3. Dig in! :) (Revised in 06/10/13)_

* * *

_It was a pleasant, sunny day. After the silvery, cold winter thaws out; Moriah Town greeted by the sweet scent of spring. The teachers of the town's sole kindergarten decide to take the children to a park for a picnic. After they eaten their modest meal that consist of sandwiches and cookies, the children are free to do what they want. The children are having fun with their little games. However, except for a particular boy._

_Isaac, who was in no more than 5 years old, is strolling around the park. The green scenery and the clear, blue sky preoccupied his mind. On the corner of his eye, he saw a flower below him. He stopped and squatted down for a closer look. It was an unusual flower. It is in pure white and glowing. It shines like thousand suns in the heavenly paradise. The boy gingerly picks the flowers and stare it for a while._

_Suddenly, a ball bounced on the side of his head, causing him to fall on the grass. Isaac got up and saw three taller and older boys looking at him. "Whoops did that hurt?" said the boy in fake concern voice as he picks up the ball. "I'm very sorry about that." The younger boy laughed and jeered by the other older boys. _Oh no, not you again, _Isaac thought_.

_The first boy saw the younger boy was clutching a flower. "Hey, nice flower." said the first boy "It is such a waste if you didn't give it to someone." Isaac shook his head. _

"_Y-y-you c-can't t-t-ta-take f-from m-me." begged Isaac as he clutch the flower tightly. He does not want to lose his treasure that he just found. The second boy whispered to the first boy while elbowed at him. _

"_Well, I tell you something," said the first boy. "Why not give it to me?" suggested Isaac as he extends his hand "Or, you just give it to Holly?"_

_The younger boy startled as the older boy mentioned the name. Holly is quite beautiful for her own age. He admires at her and wants to befriend her. The boy looked at the flower. The boy asked himself, _would she be my best friend if she accepts this? _The boy stared at it for a moment, wondering if Holly accepts it. _

"_Well then... Made any choice, Isaac?" The older boy's voice has suddenly changed into booming voice Isaac looks up to the speaker and found there is no one._

* * *

_An omnipotent black, horned creature took their place instead. Isaac looks at his surroundings. The familiar park are now becoming into a dark, hot place that is filled with brimstone and magma. There are many damned souls everywhere. After he read the bible many time, Isaac immediately knew what the place is. It was Hell..._

_Isaac looked at the flower he was clutching. It was not a pure flower anymore. In its place, he is now holding a paper that written in a strange language. He could not read it, as he was unfamiliar to it. Then, he saw a signature with a strange red ink. His face becomes pale as he recognized the signature. He started to shivered. _

"_**Isaac, someone in your family signed has this contract.**" said the creature "**Now; I must claim your soul.**" The creature gave a chilling smile to Isaac and snapped his fingers._

_Isaac horrified by its smile and saw many cracks forming underneath his feet. The crack crumbled, which causes him to descend into deep, black abyss. The last thing he saw as he falling is the creature laugh maniacally before his vision blacked out._

* * *

_There are no facts and notes this time. But thanks for reading_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	5. Chapter 3 - Sacrificial

_**Disclaimer:**__This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__Study... Study... Study Again... Some assignments have to finish for a Monday (I hate Mondays :(). These are my hectic daily routine (except for grounding, but this happened very rarely). However, I still have some time to update this. Now, please go back to the reading. Edited in (06/10/2013)._

* * *

Isaac was lying on the floor when all of the sudden he woke up with a cold sweat while flings himself up after experiencing a horrifying nightmare. He panted as he tries to catch his breath. He rethinks about his dream. He felt it was very familiar to him. He dreamed the exactly the same thing in his past. Except there is no scary black creature and the mysterious paper which written in strange language. Instead, he forced by the older boys to give the flower to Holly.

When he gave the flower to her after he attempted to talk her and show it, one of the boys pull down his shorts. It reveals his embarrassing underwear (You must wearing one, right? Maybe in your childhood or NOW! :D). Isaac covers his redden face in shame with his hand while every children including sweet Holly laugh at him. The teachers try to console him with their best shot, but it was useless as he will not budge from his position. As Isaac starts to cry his eyes out, they have no choice but to call his mother to pick him up. (Ah~ Sweet and Embarassing childhood days -V-...)

Feeling enough of his embarassing past, Isaac got up on his feet from the cold, hard floor. He looks around his unfamiliar surroundings. After those years, he quite surprised by his mother and her idea to murder him. He looks up and found it is impossible to get back as the trapdoor was too high for him. He also knows that even if he could reach that trapdoor, his mother would kill him. He had no choice but to explore the place.

He saw a pair of doors that leads into a room. The one door is in front of him, while the other is behind him. It made him to think for a moment. After a while, he decided to take the south door.

* * *

As he entered the southern room, he heard the sound of the door closed behind him. He looks behind and inspects the door. He found that there is no doorknob or even a lock. He attempted to open it, yet the door will not budge. It shut tight. He banged the door. "HELP!" he shouted. However, there is no respond from the other side of the door. As he feared he could not get out from the place, he heard a noise and sound of footsteps behind him. He turned back and horrified over something.

He saw five mutilated children with their eyes closed slowly approaching him. They were naked and got blood all over their body. They were bald. Some of them walk limply. They behaved like zombies. As they nearby Isaac, they slowly open their eyes, revealing their black eyes and open their mouth agape. They cried bloody tears. They started to growl at him and approached towards Isaac. This situation has cause Isaac to instantly glue on his spot.

He starts to shivered. He knows that there is no escape as they surrounded him. Holding for his dear life, he starts to flail an arm while facing downwards with his eyes closed. He hoped his actions would get the living corpse children will step backward and leave him alone. However, it does only make the situation get worse. Isaac feels their dying breath near him. He opened one eye and saw one of them extend its arm to reach him. Isaac starts weep, as he knew that they going to bite him like one of those zombie movies. He even pictured that he will be one of them, a living corpse.

As one of them starts to grip him tightly, Isaac closes his tear-flowing eyes and starts a silent prayer.

_Dear god, if this is my end, please accompanies me to the path of stairway of heaven. Please forgive me and my mother. Please take care of Guppy wherever it is. If you found me, a zombie, please kill me and take me with you into your loving home. Please give my only possession that I am carrying to Guppy. _Isaac's tears are continuous flowing on his cheek while he pouring all his prayers to God.

"Amen" said Isaac silently as he finished his prayer while his last teardrop descending. However, the teardrop did not touch the floor. Instead, as the prayers as if it is a trigger, the teardrop sailed to the eyeless child that about to bite him. It cause the undead child screamed in pain and loosen its grip. Isaac quickly opened his eyes.

Isaac surprised by the commotion. He is confused, as he had no idea about the situation. One moment ago, one of them attempted to bit him, and next thing Isaac knows it screamed in pain. He blinked his teary eyes again for some several times. Teardrops sailed and collided with the screaming zombie child. This causes the child to bulge like a balloon. Then it exploded and there is blood all over the place. The other zombie children paralysed for a moment. Isaac looks at his hand with questions flood all over his mind. Then, he clenched it, as he knew how to use his ability. _Maybe it was the gravity of this place. _, he thought as he came up with a conclusion.

Without wasting any time, he begins to dash forward into the other corners of the room. The zombie children start to chase him. Isaac spins around and starts to fire his teardrops by blinking while stepping backwards. The tears cause them to scream in pain, yet they still resist it in order to bit him. Isaac had to blink faster to double their pain and causing two of them making blood explosion. Isaac did not care about the blood staining him. He just wants to finish them all. In addition, with his newfound ability, he is able to defend himself. _Two more to go, _he smiled with his newfound confidence. However, as he attacked some of them, his tears only cause their head to explode. Isaac is little bit worried about it, fearing they will chase him even faster. Luckily, the headless zombie children start to walk aimlessly. Isaac fires several more tears at them. Eventually, the bodies start to bulge and explode.

Afterwards, the door started to open again. However, Isaac stills standing on the spot and stare at his feet. He looked around the bloodied room. As his confidence quickly melted, he starts to shivers. The teardrops touched the ground. Isaac starts to bawl (What a crybaby. Sheesh...).

* * *

After for some time, he stopped crying. He saw the door already opened. Wiping his remaining tears, he starts to walk forward, into the room that he fell from the trapdoor. This time he takes the northern door. However, he is still nervous about the threats that he about to face at the other side of the door. The door does the same thing after he entered it. Luckily, there are only flies hovering around the room. Isaac took no hesitation to finish them by swatting them with his hands. Afterward, he looks around the surrounding of the room.

There are two doors beside him and in front of him. However, the front door makes him awe with marvel. The door decorated with golden frame and crown on the top. Isaac entered the magnificent door's room.

On the center of the room, Isaac saw a scroll with golden handles. He opens the scroll to read the contents. Unfortunately, he unable to read it as the scroll written in some unfamiliar language. He was completely puzzled by it. After a while, Isaac's mind filled with confusion, he closed the scroll. However, as he returns it to its original place, he saw a note. He picks it up and read it.

"**Dead Sea Scrolls. Chant the sacred words to activate its divine powers. Reusable but the chanter have to gather some of sacred energy of this place. Has varieties of powers. Use it only when needed.**"

Then, Isaac saw some writing on the bottom of the note. It was the same writing as the whole content of the scroll.

_Not some strange language again, _groaned Isaac.

As he about to throw it away, he saw a strange-looking symbol on the bottom left of the strange writing. It was an inverted red pentagram with triple six which forms a spiral and some strange inscription. There is a word written below the symbol. It is "**The Mark of Belial**". Isaac felt a chill on his spines. On its right, there is another symbol. However, this time, it was a cross. Isaac suddenly felt some serene towards it.

Feeling that the scroll may be useful in later emergency circumstances, Isaac decided to take it along. He exited the room and heads toward the right door where he has not entered yet. Inside, he fights some spiders and flies with his teary arsenal. After the obstacle cleared, he looked the door in front of him. It is a very large door and adorned with rusted silver frame. There is a large, menacing skull adorned on top of the door. It was glowing red from inside. Isaac saw a wooden sign and read it.

"**Beware, Danger Ahead. Enter it if you dare. Godspeed****.**"

Feeling unsure about the threats he might face at the other side of the door, Isaac decided to step backward to the center of the current room. He looks at his left and saw a spiked door. There are spikes all over the edges of the door. Isaac decided not to enter it, as he feared that he might hurt himself with the spikes. He looks right. He saw a door that labeled "**Shop**". However, it was locked from inside and he required a key to enter it. Isaac sighed in disappointment as he feels that the shop may provide some useful items. He can even trade the scroll for a more useful item.

Due to the circumstances he is facing, Isaac had no choice but to enter the front door. Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, he opened his eyes and entered the room. He will be fighting the threat that he will face.

* * *

_That is it for now, peeps. I mixed nightmare fuel (?), tear jerking and awesome (?) moments in one chapter. Now for some facts and note:_

_The chapter name "Sacrificial" based on the background music of the first stage of the game._

_In the game itself, Isaac and other characters' main weapon are tears. **It is literally**. _

_In addition, in the game, as you enter a room, the door automatically closed whenever there is an enemy or enemies. You have to attack them until they are defeated. However, you can escape by bombing the door (it will open and what now? RUN!). Alternatively, if you have a certain item, just bomb the wall and enter into another room or a secret room._

_The zombie children thing is actually an enemy called Frowning Gapers. I describe the same and it behaves the same thing in the game (except for biting). When the head is destroyed, they become Pacer. However, if the body destroyed, it instead become Horfs. More info at the Bindings of Isaac wiki (Just Google it, duh)_

_The "Dead Sea Scroll" is actually one of the rechargeable items in the game. You have to press space bar in order to activate it. It randomly used the same effect of other rechargeable items._

_To enter the spiky door in the game, you have to sacrifice half of your heart. More info at the wiki._

_Oops. I forgot to add "Today I Died" letter writing part (I am sorry to those who played this game ^^;). To anyone who has not play it yet, the letter appeared after you died. It is just like your standard game over screen. However, the contents of the letter are always changing. The contents are the place you died, the image of the enemy/boss that kills you, your items and the name of character you play as. The rest of it is same._

_Well that's it for now. Bye :)_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	6. Chapter 4 - Monstrous Monstro

_**Disclaimer:**__This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **This chapter based on the boss battle in one of my earliest play through of the game. The boss battle usually fought when you found a boss room in the each level in the game. What boss you will fight is may vary and this boss is one of them. Enjoy :). (Edited in 06/10/2013)_

* * *

Isaac entered the skull-rimmed room that is glowing red from inside. He does not know what the threat he will face. Isaac looks around his surroundings. He found there is not anything or anyone who will hurt him. Then, he saw a wooden trapdoor at the center end of the room. As he took a relief sigh, he quickly ran towards the trapdoor.

However, as he almost reached the location, he saw a large shadow below him (Huge Load coming DOWN!). He looks above and saw something large is falling downwards to him (Makes an anvil sound just like old cartoons). As the thing is closer to him, Isaac spun around and threw himself on the ground. On the ground, Isaac felt a large tremor. Isaac looks behind him and saw a heinous sight. God must bless him as Isaac did not fainted on the spot. It is a shapeless, lump like skin monster. It has a pair of large, glimmering black beady eyes. It has a harelip and there are only few remaining teeth in it's huge mouth. As it did not greet and introduce itself (it could not speak), Isaac nickname it Monstro.

* * *

Monstro cast its puzzled black eyes gaze on the brown-haired stranger in its den. It felt curious as the stranger gave it a name. However, it cannot hear it as it cursed with no ears at all (Boo Hoo). Monstro decide to greet the stranger by hopping, spraying blood shots and eventually squashed on him for a mere amusement. Monstro gathers its whole energies and jump.

* * *

After the staring contest for a moment, it looks like Isaac won the contest as the monster starts to launch itself high to the air. However, the stupid contest is over anyway. The situation has become much serious. So, quit fooling around, you stupid author! This is not a comedy fan fiction. Back to the situation, please. (I think I broke the fourth wall. Not for this October U)

The skull door, once again, close it as Monstro launched itself high into the air. Isaac rushed into a corner of the room and saw the silhouette of Monstro is following him. Isaac was almost in Death's clutches as the Monstro land on the ground near him. These cause it to shatters and send some rocks flying every direction. Isaac crouched to avoid the wild rocks in the air. However, a sharp, stray rock scarps his cheek.

Isaac closed his eyes in pain and touches his bleeding cheek in order to prevent it from make it worse. This also causes him to trigger his tears arsenal. Isaac blinked his eyes to shoot the tears projectile for some several times. The tears cause Monstro to grunt in pain. Isaac saw Monstro suddenly sports one of its hare lipped grin. Isaac puzzled by its sudden face expression.

However, Isaac occupied with his thoughts in his mind when suddenly Monstro pukes a burst of blood at him. Feeling that it is time to avoid it, God pestered Isaac with his holy pokes (Just like Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) causes him snapped back into the cruel reality. Shocked by the commotion and felt it was too late to avoid it; Isaac tries to block Monstro's bursting blood. However he covered with the blood and frozen on the spot. As he struggled to move, Isaac does not notice that Monstro jumping high up to the air. It sent a huge tremor-making landing on the ground beside Isaac and sends him to fly towards the wall which causes a deep crater. As his body are weakened, he could not stand up.

* * *

Monstro seems very pleased when the stranger is in a critical state. It cannot wait to crush the stranger under its weight. It also cannot wait to put a new, different decoration with the stranger's red color liquid. In some time ago, Monstro was bored because there is nothing to do with limited abilities and its dull den's wall were an extreme eyesore. Therefore, it squashed some pests for some mere amusement and decorates its den with red color liquids. Monstro slowly hopping towards the stranger while casting its hare lipped grin. It gathers last of the energy and launch itself high up into the air to finish him.

* * *

Isaac's visions are nearly turning into pitch black when the hare lipped lump monster jump high and sailed towards him. _This is it_, said Isaac in his mind. _Goodbye, cruel world._ As it was end of the world to Isaac, a divine force shines into his eyes. Isaac saw the scroll he was carrying (Well... He just realise T-T;).

A spark of hope ignited in his body. _Of Course!_ _I can use it_! He almost forgot about the scroll while he was fighting Monstro. As the Monstro's silhouette is above him, Isaac made a youth roll to the location where he left behind the scroll. The hare lipped creature shocked as it only landed on the solid ground. Monstro looked behind it and saw Isaac is trying to figure out how to chant the foreign words in the scroll. The lump monster's patience lid blown up by the vapors of impatience as it was frustrated. Monstro made an impatient grunt as it starts hop toward Isaac furiously. As the lump monster reached its destination, Monstro started to leap above. Monstro gathers its rage coated energies. This time, Monstro wants to deliever the final blow at Isaac for the last time.

When it feels it was too late for Isaac, Isaac hastens his mind to decipher the strange words. He is now underneath airborne Monstro. He had no choice but have to use his hands, hoping to activate the scroll. As the Monstro is almost touched at the tip of his cranium, the mysterious light is glowing. It yellowish white glow lightens the dark room for a moment. It also caused Monstro to stun for a moment.

Isaac felt something wet beneath his feet. He looked down and saw a strange yellow liquid forming. It smelled like freshly cut, pureed lemonade and at the same time, it smells like someone who did not flush the urine-filled toilet for a long time. It was a strange combination between a pleasant smell and horrible stench. Isaac squirmed at the strange puddle underneath and quickly gets to the dry ground. His feet are now smell just like urine.

* * *

Monstro blinked for a moment in the air after the stranger's strange item is glowing. As it did not used to the bright light, Monstro felt its eyes are hurting. However, with its ongoing confidence, it sure that it will land on the stranger.

Unfortunately, it landed on the yellow puddle. It started burned Monstro. It cannot move as it glued on the spot. Monstro only screamed in pain as the nasty puddle quickly takes its life.

* * *

As the lump monster melting, just as the undead children Isaac had encountered earlier, to bulge and burst like an overloaded balloon. Then, it explodes blood everywhere in the room, including the poor boy and the bloody wall. Feeling it was already over, Isaac collapsed on his knees. He felt very weak and tired after the fight and the scroll drained his whole energy. Isaac had enough of it. He just wanted a well-deserved rest.

He saw something on the stone pedestal. Using his last of his energies to reach the stone pedestal, he extends his arms and observes it. It was a typical purple grape flavored juice box that you can found in the supermarket (I am breaking the fourth wall again ._.lll. Nyeh!). However, it was different from other juice box as no company name; manufacturer's name, nutritional value and the list of chemicals that used as the ingredient for the drink were printed. Even there is no expiration date. There is only big "**Jesus Juice**" label. Doubt has filled in his mind.

However, thirst has dominated him. It has been a donkey years since he had drunk a sugary drink in four years ago. His mother only gave him a glass of tepid water per day. He often wondered why he didn't die of dehydration. As he is unable to hold his thirst anymore, he quickly opened the juice box. He drinks it. The purple liquid is streaming in his throat. His thirst instantly quenched. More than that, he felt his vitality increased and his eyes become sharpened.

As his miraculous drink are about finished, he felt the ground shaken followed by the sound of a giant's footsteps. Isaac was shocked as he heard the giant chanted his name in a bone-chilling singsong manner. Isaac feels something is wrong. He was quite sure that he already exterminates all of the enemies in the strange basement. Isaac also sure that they did not speak and act like a normal human being. On Isaac's observation, they only communicate by grunts and growls. When the footsteps are getting closer, Isaac scrambled for a hiding place. On the one corner of his eyes, he saw the same wooden trapdoor (which he was trying to get through it before the lump monster intervene). He unlatched the trapdoor. Isaac sighed. _Not again…_

When he turned around his back, he shocked by the giant's big brown eye on the door. The ill-fitted eye cast a soul staring gaze to him (Imagine if a giant look at you. Scary, right? That's how Isaac felt). He almost imagines that the giant will extends its meaty arm and chomps him in one gulp. Isaac grabbed his scroll on the floor. He quickly heads toward the trapdoor and jumped down into unknown depths below... Again... Sigh!

* * *

_Finally. It's finished. I add some humor (?) and fourth-wall breaking in this story. Sorry if this is too long. No facts and notes for this time (To be honest, I am very lazy ._.;)._

_Well that's it for now. Bye :)_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	7. Chapter 5 - Jaloux

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__This chapter based on the one of __The Seven Deadly Sins__ miniboss fight (?). However, in this story, I made each of them into a group of mutants as a result from __Project: Seven Deadly Sins_, _which conducted by a certain mad scientist. In other words, they humanized and I slightly modified their abilities in this story. A thousand apologies if you hate humanization ^^; Now, enjoy this chapter. (Edited in 06/10/13)_

* * *

Somewhere in the deepest, unexplored part of the basement, there is a certain room. From the exterior, room are as ordinary as the other rooms in the basement. However, the interior of the room is very abnormal.

Blood-written runes and mystical writings adorned the wall alongside with the vintage magician shows poster that displayed somewhere in 19th or in early 20th century. On the bloody, old wooden table, lay the variety of spell books and almost ripped papers scribbled with unfamiliar incantation. There are many golden pots, which stores countless various swords. There is also variety of the stage magician tools such as colourful ribbons, a rabbit carcass, and an old playing card set. There is even a golden sarcophagus and a jet-black coffin. However, the most striking feature in the room was a huge inverted red pentagram circle that was located on the floor. The pentagram decorated with mystical runes and nearly melted white candles allocated on each point. As for the conclusion, the room is a hybrid of stage magician props and some of the ancient and the new age aspects. If someone have a chance to take a peek on its interior, he or she may either feeling a chill on his/her spines by the heinous sight or causing their eyes sparkled with joy and cast their illuminating smile if they have an astonishing interest toward it. However, they must have the denizen of the room's permission to enter (if they were lucky).

The denizen of the unusual room is a grey-skinned male figure in torned, blood-splattered hospital gown. The grey mutant with stitches on his skin everywhere is in no more than 15 years old in age. His current name is SDS04 (which is a given name to every mutant in the Seven Deadly Sins project. However, it followed on when a mutant created. You know, think of a siblings of a family, eldest to youngest ^U^ ;.), but he is also known as Envy (This is confusing ^ ). He was facing the wall while floating in the middle of the pentagram. He shut his eyes tightly, while his brows curled into a frown. He was trying to forget his human life in the past as hard as he could. However, the stone-headed sucker refuses to just disappear and fade away easily. Instead, it behaves like a worm, a stubborn worm, sitting on his thoughts and haunts him for so long time.

Suddenly, Envy snapped back into the reality. He heard a sound of the footsteps heading towards him. He also felt an extending thin hand. _Could be him?_ Envy thought. As the hand nearly reached on his shoulder, Envy quickly spins around. He heard a yelp. It was a completely unrecognisable person. Unlike the other dwellers in the basement, this person is completely different. He was a brown-haired human with a floating blue companion. There was a long silence.

After a long silence, the human avoid Envy's black, empty gaze and speak softly, "Uh... C-could you t-tell m-me where ah-I a-am?"

However, Envy does not reply. Instead, he gazed on the shaken human for so long...

* * *

Isaac shocked from the grey-skinned teenager's gaze. Moreover, the room cause him even more frightened. With the combination of the grey-skinned teenager's empty black gaze and the heinous room, it causes Isaac's fear to reach into climax. He gripped his scroll tightly. (Oh god! Flashback time!) It seems that it was a second ago when he defeated the hare-lipped lump monster and got away from the giant's clutches via trapdoor. Then, he explored the lower floor of the basement.

He entered the golden crown room where he found a sleeping (?) small blue foetus with cross-stitched eyes on the stone pedestal. As he slowly approached the foetus, it awakens from its slumber as it felt his presence. The foetus arisen from the pedestal. It examined Isaac for a moment. Unexpectedly, the foetus smiled and gave a huge hug at him causing Isaac to blush. Feeling that someone is finally caring about him, he hugged it back with his hand and nicknamed it Brother Bobby. They walked out from the place. When in the time Isaac attacked by an enemy, Brother Bobby defends him by spitting its saliva at the enemy. As they explored the place further, Isaac suddenly felt something wrong. The place seems the same.

After for some aimlessly walks, Isaac realized that the basement is seem become much larger than he thought. In other words, he and Brother Bobby were lost. He tried the spontaneous touch on the scroll, in hoping to find some direction. However, unfortunately, it instead conjures a pill. Isaac popped the pill into his mouth. It causes him to fart. Brother Bobby curled its eyebrows (?). It quickly cover its nose (?) and pointing to his tongue while making a gagging sound. It made Isaac blushed harder.

"So-sorry a-about that." said Isaac with a sheepish smile as he saw the frustrated blue foetus with its arm crossed. Then, they continued their confusing journey.

In some time later, Isaac felt very tired and his legs wobbled. It sends him to collapse on his knees and catch his breath. As Isaac's legs are unable to carry on, he asked Brother Bobby, "Uh... C-could you j-just k-keep go-going, w-while ah-I'm re-resting in he-here?"

At first, the blue foetus shook its head. Brother Bobby beckons him to tag along. However, after Isaac coaxed the blue foetus to go on, the foetus reluctantly agreed and float away from the place. In about two hours later, Brother Bobby rushed back to Isaac to tell its discovery of a strange-looking room. It said something, but Isaac scratched his head, as there was a language barrier between them. As Isaac could not understand its words, the foetus sighed and held its owner's finger with its palm. "He-hey! Le-let me s-stand ah-up first." said Isaac as the blue foetus dragged him to the mentioned location.

After they reached their destination, they were front of the plain-looking door. Isaac looked at Brother Bobby. "A-are you s-sure this is t-the p-place?" asked Isaac with a voice of doubt. _It has seems normal to me. _Brother Bobby frowned, and tried explained Isaac. However, it almost forgot that Isaac could not understand it. The blue foetus signalled Isaac to step aside from the spot. Then, it slowly opened the door. Beyond from their knowledge, a gruesome interior of the room greeted them.

Inside, there is a floating, grey-skinned person on the centre of the room with his back on him. Isaac gingerly entered the horrible room while tried not to trample on the candles. Isaac extends his arm to the floating person. As his thin hand almost touched the person's shoulder, suddenly the person turns around. Isaac yelped in fear as his big eyes meet with the person's black gaze. (And that's conclude the flashback in here)

* * *

Isaac froze on the spot. The grey-skinned boy keep casting a hard soul-staring gaze at him even he has a very jet black eyes which is very similar to a black pitch night (without electrical appliances, of course.). It has been a very lengthy moment since they stared on each other, preoccupied by their very own thoughts and views on themselves. Isaac did not know what the grey-skinned boy was thinking about him, but he saw his face become much more intense. The grey-skinned boy curled his eyebrows into a hard V-shape and his mouth formed into an intense downward smile (I mean pout. Really, I swear). Isaac and Brother Bobby yelped loudly as they seen the grey-skinned boy's murderous face expression.

However, all of sudden, the chunk of ice of silence melted in lightning speed by the sudden question from the grey-skinned boy; "You must be _his_ son, aren't you?"

Isaac's mind was restless and shocked after the grey-skinned boy delivered the confusing and puzzling question at him. "What?" he asked shakily. "What d-does you me-mean b-by that?"

Instead explain it, the grey-skinned boy become much more irritated by Isaac's dumb (on his view) question. "I SAID, ARE YOU **HIS **SON?" demanded the grey-skinned boy in his loudest voice. After that, he faces on the floor and starts to cough harshly (a dry cough type). Isaac stunned for a moment. He cannot determine what his next action will be. One side of him want to turn back and scamper away from the devilish room, while his other side wants to step forward to the coughing boy and pat his back (Yep ^U^). However, he chose the Swiss territory. He had to stay at the room and stand on his ground.

After the grey-skinned boy finished his nasty coughs, he faces back to Isaac. To continue their delayed conversation, he cleared his throat. "So, you are not from anywhere in this dark place." said the grey-skinned boy. "You're not a fellow mutant nor a demon or even the horseman. I see that you just an ordinary, stinking human, with a very stereotypical and _uninteresting _characteristics of a human. How. Very. **SPITEFUL**!"

As Isaac unable to understand his words, he and Brother Bobby move their head side, almost touching their shoulder (Did dead foetuses had any shoulder? If there is, I am sure it was an undeveloped one, if they were still alive). "So-sorry?" asked Isaac as he were puzzled by his words

The grey-skinned stopped for a moment to get a closer look of Isaac with his psychic sight. His black eyes got widen as he felted a strange aura emanating around Isaac. Ignoring the confused boy, he continued, "However, I observe you in this very place that you are not just an ordinary human. I see you had a very radiant and at the same time, very dim light inside you. You have so many unnatural potentials, my boy. I **HATE** it!" The grey-skinned boy pointed accusingly at Isaac. "Especially in the future, you will bring forth the Armageddon. Sometimes I asked myself that why I am not chosen instead. I neither am sure your mother nor your father did not tell the whole truth, are not you, Isaac? THE LAMB!"

Isaac surprised after the grey stitched boy said it. He felt a chill on his spine as he was very familiar with the word, The Lamb_, _and he knew The Lamb's role in the Book of the Revelation (Which found in the very last chapter in the Bible.). He even surprised that the grey-skinned boy knew his name. "What? B-But I di-did n-not ah-about i-it." Isaac denied as he takes a step backward and shook his head.

The grey boy frowned and crossed his arms, "You're lying!"

"B-But ah-I..."

"Silence, bug face! You just pretending that you just do not know your role."

"But I re-real-really di-did no-know ah-about i-it. I-"

Before even Isaac could finish his sentence, the grey boy suddenly is in front of him. The grey boy raises and turns his arms in about thirty-five degree. Then, he quickly swipes his hand toward Isaac's face. It gave a stinging impact on Isaac's cheek. The grey boy's slap has cause Isaac to fall on the ground. Isaac held his painful cheek. He looked at the boy with his moisture eyes.

The grey boy grabbed Isaac's neck with one hand and held him up into the air. Isaac struggled from the grey boy's grip but it was futile. The grey boy turns his another hand toward the golden pots. The pots clattered as if an earthquake affected it. The pots to fell down and shattered on the ground with the clutter of swallowing swords. The grey boy raises his hand higher and levitates the swords towards Isaac.

The floating swords have cause Isaac's dry throat to gulp. His eyes widened and felt a chill on his spine. Brother Bobby yelped. It quickly hides behind Isaac's back.

"Listen, here" said the grey boy with lowered and threatening voice "I do not care whether you are The Lamb or not, I will kill you in the spot. It is because I hate your spiteful face and your stupid role as The Lamb. I will finish you with my own bare hands."

The grey boy raises his arm high up into the air. Isaac closed his eyes and silently prays. He knows that after the grey boy finished him, he will be in the happy place.

* * *

Envy has never been so much more envious (giggle, this word is so 'punny') in his life, either when he was a human, or as a mutant. Even at the first meeting with his creator or _him_. After observing the helpless human using his passive telekinetic abilities, he found out that Isaac was an extraordinary person as he had a radiant and at the same time, very dim light inside him. From a piece of his mind, it was a sure sign of The Lamb, the prophesied being who will bring forth Armageddon. _No! That stupid human boy is not The Lamb. I __**AM **__The Lamb!_ He positions the swords closer to his target as he gripped his neck tightly.

Witnessing Isaac and his stupid blue familiar struggled to pull away Envy's hand from his neck, which just like a helpless prey caught on the predator's clutches, Envy's mouth curled into a sort of sick smile as Isaac starts to choke. When Isaac's lives are nearly on the tip of the horn, Envy grinned even wider. He starts to prepare to throw Isaac high up on the air and impale him with his floating swords. However, beyond from his knowledge, Isaac's closed eyes starts to churn moistures. The teardrop streamed on his cheeks and eventually landed on Envy's neck gripping hand.

As Envy preoccupied by his thoughts, suddenly he felt an intense pain on his hand. He bit his lips in order to prevent himself from screaming. His hands start to melt slightly. _NO! How I could get hurt from his daft human tears, _he thought. As he could not hold it anymore, he sends Isaac towards the wall, which causing a huge crater on the wall. His blue familiar, who were meters away quickly fly to attend its master.

Envy clutches his slightly melted hand with his other hand. He stared at Isaac silently...

* * *

_Well...This chapter is too long so far O_O. This chapter will continued on the next chapter. Now, for some facts and notes in here :_

_For this chapter title, it means Jealous in French (with help of Google translate, of course.)_

_As I was saying in Envy's introduction, the mutants who are in the Seven Deadly Sins project numbered by when they were created. In this story, Wrath is the first one, and Sloth is the last one. Therefore, it makes Wrath is the older brother among the mutants ;). _

_In the game, Envy is just smiling and floating around the room. After firing a certain number of tears, he starts to split up in the screen, then he get smaller and smaller (It hurts). If you successfully defeat him, he will dropped a troll bomb (which follows you around the room until it explode or you got out from the room). However, in this story, Envy have a strong telekinetic powers. The floating swords are just one of them ^U^._

_The Lamb role in this story is similar to your one of the TVTropes tropes, the Chosen One, and at the same time, the Antichrist. It is also similar to the Apocalypse Maiden. Just search them in TVTropes for more definition._

_As for an example of the vintage magician posters, search in Google please... I:T._

_Well that's it for now. Bye :)_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**


	8. Chapter 6 - Bittersweet Jealousy

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a fan fiction of __**"The Bindings of Isaac". **__It has no real connection to the original plot except for its elements. All belongs to the original author except for this story and some changes from the original story_

**The Bindings of Isaac is belongs to Mr. Edmund McMillen**

_**Author's note: **__This is the continuation of Chapter 5. Before you start reading, let me tell some few things in here. Firstly, I made this chapter because there is insufficient space as there were too many words. Secondly, I just want to make a cliffhanger (HOW VERY LAME!) on the previous chapter. Finally, I attempted to make an action chapter (Sorry if it was failed ^U^ ;). Now, please continue your reading :). (Edited in 06/10/13)_

* * *

_Isaac found himself alone in the dark place. He noticed that his scroll was missing. Even his loving blue familiar was not in his sight. He tried to find a way out from the void, however he felt like he was walking in circles. All he around him was pitch black as a moonless night (No electrical appliances :T). After for a moment, he felt his search was futile and sits on the ground. As he about to give up, suddenly, he felt a heavy tremor on the ground, which causes him to tumble on the ground. It followed by a blinding radiant light. He shields his eyes with his hand, as it was very bright. He got up from his place. He starts to follows the light._

_At the end of the path that Isaac took, Isaac shocked. He saw the familiar sight of the street, except it almost destroyed by a huge meteor shower. There were many large craters forming on the road. From his mind, it was indeed the apocalypse. He saw many people were scampering like wild animals. Isaac surprised as he saw some familiar faces in his early childhood days, however he did not recognize them at first as most of the children who bullied him are now adult and changed into a different person. He tried to interact with them, but it was useless as they just passing through him. Feeling curious about what they were fleeing from, he rushed into the scene as fast as his legs could carry him._

_When he reached there, he saw three figures, which were facing backward from him, stood there. One of them is floating. On the center, he has a large black ram-like horns, long silver hair and wearing a black hoodie jacket and dark blue jeans. The floating person have a smaller black horn, red curly locks and wearing dark blue clothing with golden trimmings and white scarf. The other person who clings on the center person's arm has a red spiky hair and wearing a spiky brass armor with tattered cape. They were looking at something. Isaac slowly walked beside the figures to get a closer look._

_Isaac gasped in horror and took a step backward after witnessing the sight. He saw a massive army of black demons ascended from the ruins of his familiar hill house, while a massive army of angels descends from the heavens. The war general of the both side of the army, which was slightly different from the rest of the army, led them. The army of both sides charged into each other. As Isaac witness the massive war, suddenly he heard a voice asked him, "Are you afraid?"_

_He looked toward the person who asked him. It was the ram-like horned person, who was looking towards him. Everything around them was suddenly frozen, as someone pressed a collosial pause button. Isaac jolted as he saw the person has his same facial features. He felted the grey-skinned boy echoed on his head. Now he knew that person is himself in the future. His future self casted a gentle smile and asked the same question again, "Are you afraid?"_

_Isaac avoids from his gaze and nod his head, "Y-yes..."_

"_So am I..."_

"_W-what? Ah-I t-thought y-you w-were very b-brave..."_

"_No." his future self shook his head. "The truth is it was very difficult to face my destiny. (Stop smiling) Everyone around me is dying. Even my two of my friends died. (Looks away from Isaac) To me, being The Lamb is just a burden of my life. However, I had no choice, as it is..." he paused for a moment._

"_Ah-as w-what?"_

_His future self sighed very deeply, "As it was a God's will. (Lowered his head) What else I can do now? Envy was right... This is not what I meant to... I am sure he was happy to take my role."_

_Before Isaac could say a word, he suddenly felt a heavy tremor under him. It formed a void underneath him. His future self rushed to reach his hand, "NO!" Alas, it was too late as Isaac unable to reach his future self's hand. He feels into bottomless void forevermore... (AGAIN? AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! (while flips the table) I felt like I am Edgar Allan Poe (?) I:I)_

* * *

Isaac suddenly back into the cruel reality. He looked around his surroundings. He is inside the heinous room again. Only this time, he felt his head were bandaged and leaning against the wall. In front of him is Brother Bobby who was holding his scroll relieved when Isaac was awake. In addition, he saw Envy were in floating cross-legged position, facing away from him. The floating swords were now scattered around the floor. Envy glared at him and said with his face red as a tomato "Well... It is not that ah-I am worried about you o-or anything! I-I just despised **BLOOD**! That is... I am not doing it for you. Idiot!" (Whoa! Tsundere Envy OUO)

Isaac touched his bandaged head. He never knew that his enemy, who almost killed him, was cared about him; even they tried their best to deny it. Isaac moves his gaze from Envy. "Uh... T-thanks..." he said. This cause Envy's red face becomes much redder than his grey skin. He looked away from Isaac and scoffed. Then, there was a very long awkward pause between them. (Both are chickened out O_O ; Cue cricket sound XD)

After the awkward silence that seems is an eternity, Envy voices out, "I think I should let you go for now..." (Hehehe ~U~)

Isaac and Brother Booby surprised by his sudden kindness, "WHAT?"

Envy looked at them with redness on his face, "Don't get me wrong, Isaac! I am not just doing it for you... It's..." he paused for a moment. "It's just for _him_, too..."

Isaac got up from his place and took his scroll from Brother Bobby. He walked slowly from the room. When he reached the doorway, he looked toward Envy. "Uh... T-thanks again..." he said while walks away. As Envy's tsundere meter reached into maximum, he took out a bomb with a cunning face from his pocket and light it up with a candle. "ISAAC!" he called loudly.

Isaac looked behind him and starts to horrified as he found flustered Envy holding a bomb. He and Brother Bobby start to scamper away from the spot when Envy flung the bomb at Isaac. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Envy on his top of his lungs "YOU MADE ME INTO THIS! A PUNY WEAKLING! I WILL KILL YOU!" And then, he continued his elaborated words which including in French.

* * *

As he heard the bomb exploded from farther distant, Envy starts to cool down as he satisfied. _Stupid, Isaac! Stupid, STUPID!_ he thought as he shook his head. It was a warning to Envy that he already found a worthy person to share a intimate (HAHAHAHAHAHA XD) feeling just like _him_. Except Isaac is just a human being.

"What's with the ruckus?"

Envy startled by a sudden voice behind him. He looks toward the voice and saw _him_ standing on the doorway with a confused look. He looks around his surroundings and saw that the room were just like hit by a wild hurricane. Envy looked back at _him _and let laughed weakly while avoiding from _his_ gaze, "It... was... a long story..." From deep in his thought, he blame everything on Isaac.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was unsatisfying -_-;. This chapter is so moodwhiplashy. This will be the beginning of hiatus as I have SPM (a public examination for Malaysian high school students, usually for final year students) to do. Now for some facts and notes: _

_In this story, Envy is a very sensitive person. When someone thanked him over something, he will be a tsundere. If it reached into climax, he will took out a troll bomb and flung out at them._

_Tsundere is … searched in Google, lah! I:T_

_The apocalypse dream sequences may foreshadowing the future third sequel of this fan fiction._

_Well that's it for now. Bye :)_

**Eleana stereotypicalcorsairlass**

**P.S. The very, very short preview of Chapter 7 are now avaliable in my deviantart, redbeatsmermaid.**


End file.
